Permanent Stain
by stirringofmysoul
Summary: Jill is less than thrilled when Lissa arranges a marriage match for her. Little did she know that would be the least of her problems. *AU*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jill blinked back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her sister, Lissa, continued talking, but Jill had stopped listening. The only thing she was doing right now was concentrating on not crying. Lissa already treated her like a bothersome child; there was no way she was going to cry in front of her and prove her right.

"Do you understand why this is the best thing to do?" Lissa asked her.

"Best thing for whom?" Jill couldn't stop herself from asking.

"The good of our people," Lissa answered automatically.

Though Jill was expecting that answer it didn't make it sting any less. Despite the horrendous prospect of having to marry someone she hardly knew at least if Lissa had said it was to keep Jill safe she might have been able to handle the request. But no…Lissa didn't care about her sister. She only cared about keeping her precious crown.

When Jill discovered the true identity of her father she was surprised to say the least. She couldn't imagine her mother having an affair with anyone let alone Eric Dragomir. She had been an only child for fourteen years so the idea of having a sister filled her with an excited energy. Her mind flooded with images of what it meant to have a sibling. Shopping, gossiping, someone who would always have your back.

None of that happened. Lissa treated her like the plague. And things only got worse once Lissa became queen. With the Dragomir line already teetering on extinction dissidents decided it would be easier to eliminate Jill rather than the heavily guarded queen, thus ending Lissa's reign. After a fatal attack, Jill was only saved by the quick actions of Eddie Castile and Adrian Ivashkov.

She was sent into hiding with Eddie, Adrian, and a few other protectors in Palm Springs. It took nearly four years before the culprits behind the attacks were caught and Jill could return to Court. Once again Jill naively thought things would change, but by now Lissa had a whole new set of problems.

The easiest way to ensure there would be more Dragomirs would be for Lissa to have children of her own with her husband, Christian. This proved to be more difficult than thought, though. After almost three years of trying, Lissa had no success conceiving.

Now it appeared Jill would have to be the one producing the Dragomir offspring. Lissa called her into her office today to inform her she had arranged a marriage between her and Jesse Zeklos. Not ask her…inform her.

"Are you even listening, Jill?" Lissa asked. "This is important."

"When is this going to happen?" Jill asked her.

"Arrangements are still in the works, but hopefully by the end of the year," Lissa responded.

Jill did some quick math in her head. It was August now. That gave her just about four months to figure out how to get out of this.

"The Zekloses have always been influential," Lissa explained to her. "And during my trials they were supportive." She paused and looked at her sister.

Jill nodded her head to show Lissa she was, in fact, listening.

This seemed to satisfy the queen so she continued speaking, "Strengthening our relationship will be helpful in the long run."

"Can I go now?" Jill asked her, though she was already half way to her feet.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Lissa said with a sigh.

"Sure," Jill replied as she walked out of the room. She wasn't about to hold her breath for that one.

Once Jill was out of Lissa's office she closed her eyes. She was an expert at blocking Adrian now so she wasn't sure where he was at the moment. She was able to locate him rather quickly. He was in his apartment, and thankfully alone.

He was not only her shadow kissed mate, but her best friend. She needed him right now.

…

"What's up, Jailbait?" Adrian asked after he pulled the door open. He pushed it wide enough so Jill could step inside before walking back into the living room and returning to his seat on the couch.

Jill rolled her eyes as she followed him inside. She shut the door behind her. "You realize I've been legal for quite a few years now," she said. "I'm 22-years-old."

"Don't remind me," Adrian said with a groan. "That means I'm approaching 30." A pained look highlighted his face.

Jill chuckled a little and tilted her head to the side. "Is that a grey hair I see?" she teased him.

"Don't even, Jailbait…don't even," he warned her playfully. "Now…to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jill sat down next to Adrian on the sofa. "Lissa's making me get married," she said, the earlier lightness in her tone gone.

Adrian paused for a moment. "How can she make you get married?" he finally asked.

"She arranged it with the Zeklos family. I'm supposed to marry Jesse at the end of the year," Jill explained. Her throat tightened as each word came out of her mouth.

"Jesse?" Adrian asked, obviously quite appalled. "That guy isn't just a tool…he's the whole tool box."

"Thanks. You're really making me feel better," Jill said. She quickly wiped at the corners of her eyes.

"Shit, sorry," Adrian apologized. His expression softened. "I'm really sorry, Jill. It's wrong of Lissa to ask you to do this."

"Ask me?" Jill scoffed. She abandoned all hope of hiding her tears. They now streamed steadily down her cheeks. "She told me. I didn't have a choice."

His expression darkened now and Jill could feel his anger seeping through the bond. "I'll talk to her," he insisted.

"It won't do any good," Jill reasoned. "I'm stuck, Adrian. I'm going to have to marry some tool bag guy," she said quoting him. "And have royal babies all so Lissa can keep her crown."

"It's tool box," he corrected her. "There must be something I can do," Adrian said. He wrapped his arm around Jill and drew her closer to his side.

She closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest. "If I think of something you'll be the first to know," Jill murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jill dated a handful of boys in college during her freshman and sophomore years. For her final few semesters she was serious with one boy, Ethan, but once graduation came they parted ways. Needless to say her 'experience' was pretty limited. But even if she had been a more well-rounded dater nothing was going to make meeting Jesse tonight anything less than awkward.

It had been a week since Lissa broke the news about the marriage. A week that Jill spent trying to avoid the sister she had once craved attention from. Lissa had finally cornered her that morning to tell her the Zekloses would be visiting this evening. There was no getting out of this dinner. At least she wouldn't be alone. Jesse's parents, as well as Lissa and Christian, would all be present tonight.

"You're all set, princess," Jill's maid said as she put the last pin in her hair.

"Thank you, Anne," she replied. She looked up at herself in the mirror. If nothing else at least she looked good. Her dress was a deep purple wrap that tied at the waist. Anne had painstakingly piled her blonde locks into a French twist. Her make up was minimal, but highlighted all her best features.

Her guardian peeked inside the door. "Ready, princess?" he asked.

Jill plastered on her brightest smile and nodded. "Yes," she said. She stood up and exited the room.

Dinner was being served in the main dining room, usually reserved for only the most important of guests. Lissa and Christian were already there chatting with an older Moroi couple that Jill assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Zeklos.

Lissa lips turned up into a bright smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Zeklos this is my sister, Princess Jillian," she said. The look in her eyes told Jill she better not screw up.

"It's so nice to meet you both," Jill said politely.

Mr. Zeklos kissed her hand while his wife gave her a gentle hug. "We were so pleased when the queen came to us with this proposal," Mr. Zeklos said.

"I was very…" Jill searched for the right word. "…intrigued myself."

"I can't wait to combine our two families," Mrs. Zeklos said with a smile. "You and Jesse will be perfect together."

Jill wanted to ask Mrs. Zeklos how exactly she came to that determination, but she held her tongue and simply smiled.

"Speaking of…" Mr. Zeklos said as Jesse entered the room.

"I'm not late, am I?" Jesse asked.

Jill recognized Jesse from her days at St. Vladimir's. He was older than her so they hadn't shared any classes. He was attractive enough. Tall and slight with bronze hair he had styled in artful spikes.

"Right on time," Lissa said with another queenly smile.

Jesse exchanged pleasantries with his parents and Lissa and Christian before turning his attention to Jill. "Princess," he said to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Jesse," Jill replied, politely stepping back slightly after the kiss ended. "It's very nice to meet you."

Before the conversation could go any further the bell for dinner rang and everyone took their seats. Christian was sitting across from Jill. He had a rather pained look on his face. She knew her brother-in-law wasn't fond of royal functions, but she had a feeling he wasn't very happy about Lissa's decision to marry off Jill. She felt a little tug of affection for him.

Dinner talk was rather dull, ranging from politics to the weather. Jill got away with saying very little while Jesse and his parents commanded most of the conversation. Jesse seemed rather intelligent on the topics he spoke about, but never seemed to shut his mouth. Jill could tell he liked the sound of his own voice.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Jesse asked Jill after dessert was finished.

"You should show him the garden, Jill," Lissa suggested. "We have some business to discuss here anyhow."

Jill wasn't eager to hear herself being spoken about like a piece of merchandise to sell so she nodded. "Come with me," she said to Jesse.

The pair exited through the side door of the dining room and stepped into the night air. The Zeklos' guardian followed them outside.

"You seem a little nervous," Jesse commented as they walked along the cobblestone path.

"Aren't you?" Jill asked curiously.

"Hardly. I have no reason to be," Jesse replied.

"But we don't even know each other," Jill said. "And we're going to be married in less than four months."

"Honestly, princess…does that really matter?" Jesse asked her. His tone was much harder than it was during dinner.

Jill swallowed. "I thought…" she started.

"That's another thing that doesn't matter…what you think," Jesse said. "We're going to get married…we're going to have children to carry on your line…and then one day we'll be the ones in charge."

Jill blinked a few times. She was too surprised by his words to formulate any of her own. She knew this wasn't ideal and planned on trying to stop the wedding, but if that wasn't a possibility she at least hoped they'd be able to get along.

"In fact," Jesse said. "If you wanted to get started on the children part right now I doubt anyone would object." His fingertips traced along her cheek gently.

"I would!" Jill said, finally finding her voice as she stumbled backwards. "I mean…it's not right do that so soon."

"Are you a virgin or something?" Jesse asked her with a bit of a snort.

Thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see the flush of her cheeks. "What business is that of yours?" she demanded.

"No matter," he said with a toothy grin. "I'll find out soon enough."

"Jill? Jesse?" Christian's voice rang out, putting an end to the conversation.

"Coming!" Jill called back and practically ran back towards the house.

…

After the Zekloses left for the evening Jill quickly excused herself. She was in no state to talk to her sister right now. As fast as her legs could carry her she bolted towards Adrian's apartment. She banged as hard as she could on the door.

Adrian gave her a quizzical look when he saw her completely out of breath.

"I thought of how you can help me," Jill said to him.

"Anything," Adrian responded without hesitation.

"Sleep with me," Jill replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your kind reviews. I truly appreciate them._

Chapter Three

Adrian stared at Jill as the completely sincere request that left her lips hung between them. She looked quite disheveled, having run all the way from the main house. Her curls had sprung free from her twist and her make up was streaked across her face.

"Adrian?" Jill asked when he didn't respond, her words coming out between pants for air.

"I think I misheard you," Adrian replied.

Jill shook her head quickly, knocking more curls loose. "You have to…please. You said you'd help me," she pleaded

He gently put his hand on her arm and guided her inside of his apartment. He closed and locked the door behind them. "I promised I'd help you," he said once they were seated in the living room. "But that's not helping you…"

"But it is!" Jill insisted.

"Sweetheart, what happened tonight?" he asked. Jill's own feelings were too ramped up for her to feel Adrian's own, which was probably a good thing tonight because his own were totally freaked out at the prospect of being with Jill.

"It was awful. Jesse is just like you said," Jill said to him. "I mean during dinner he was fine. Maybe a little full of himself, but not cruel."

"Jesse's a smooth operator. He wouldn't show his true colors in front of everyone," Adrian said. "Especially the queen."

"After dinner we took a walk and he…said some things," Jill said. She rubbed her arm as if it would help get the taint of his words off her skin.

"You can tell me," Adrian encouraged her softly.

Jill looked down at her hands. "He said my feelings didn't matter. All that mattered was having children and gaining power. He asked if I wanted to start practicing the baby part now…" she murmured.

Adrian's eyes flashed, darkening quickly. "Tell Lissa what happened," he firmly insisted.

Now that Jill was calmer she could sense Adrian's anger. "It won't do any good," Jill said. "Lissa isn't going to change her mind."

"Well, maybe you won't have to talk to Lissa…he'll be dead the second get my hands on him and none of this will matter," Adrian replied.

Jill managed a small laugh. She rested her hand on Adrian's arm. "I appreciate that, but I don't need you getting in trouble for me," she said. "I'm still hoping I can think of some way to show Lissa what a mistake this is, but if this is really it…Just the thought of being with him…" she said slowly. "If I'm going to have to be with him I at least want control over my first time."

"Jailbait, I understand what you're saying, but it shouldn't be with me either. It should be with someone you love," Adrian said gently. "You're not thinking clearly right now. Besides I'm bad news, remember?"

"If you're talking about Rose…" Jill said to him.

Adrian shook his head quickly. "This isn't about her. And like you said. You can fight this…we'll fight this," he said. "You can't give up so easily."

"The only thing I've ever wanted was to be close to Lissa," Jill said. "Now the first time I can do something for her…it's something I don't want to do."

"Maybe you could talk to Christian," Adrian suggested. "Lissa actually listens to him."

"He did seem kind of troubled by this whole thing," Jill agreed, recalling the look on his face during dinner.

"He's your in," Adrian said quickly.

"Do you think?" Jill asked, her face lighting up a little bit.

"I think it's your best bet, Jailbait," Adrian replied, relieved she didn't look so distraught anymore. He wasn't in love with Jill, but he did love her and care about her well being.

…

Jill stayed at Adrian's for a bit longer before returning to her room in the main house. She sat at her dressing table to untangle the mess her hair had become. Before Jill could even remove the first pin, her phone pinged with a new email.

She slipped the device out of her bag, her eyes growing wide when she read the message. "Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir requests your presence at the marriage of her sister Princess Jillian Dragomir to Jesse Zeklos on December 31…" Jill stammered over the words. "It's happening…it's over." Talking to Christian wasn't going to do any good now. The phone slipped from her hand as she sank onto the seat in front of the table.

Across court Adrian read the same message on his phone. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make this situation better.

Except one thing.

He picked up the phone and dialed Jill before he could change his mind.

The ringing of the phone startled Jill. She scrambled to retrieve the item from the floor. "Hello?" Jill asked into the receiver.

"Yes," Adrian said. "I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Just to clarify, this story is an AU so there's no Sydney involvement. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you for all the reviews. _

Chapter Four

The only time Jill had ever felt nervous around Adrian was when she had first met him back at St. Vladimir's. That mainly came from the fact she was a shy, nervous girl who had a big crush on the mysterious older boy.

And despite being a confident woman now, her heart was still pounding. Tonight was the…night. Because of her nerves she was having a hard time keeping herself out of his head. It made her feel a little better, though not much, to know Adrian was feeling a bit on edge himself.

"Do you want a drink?" Adrian asked.

Jill shook her head. "No, I'm okay..." she said. She didn't want anything clouding tonight's experience. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger anxiously.

"Okay," he said, stepping away from the little bar he had set up in the apartment.

"I mean...you can have one if you want," Jill insisted.

"No...I'm good," Adrian replied. He took a seat next to Jill on the couch.

Jill chuckled a little. "Adrian Ivashkov…turning down a drink?" she teased him.

Adrian's shoulders relaxed a touch. "First time for everything, right?" he replied.

"Truer words were never spoken," Jill agreed. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "So…we should do this."

"Yes, definitely…get it started…" Adrian stammered. He scooted closer to her, closing the space between them. "Should I kiss you?" he asked.

Jill nodded as she moved in herself and tilted her head to the side. He moved his head at the same time and their noses ended up bumping.

"I thought you were supposed to be smooth," Jill let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm a little rusty," Adrian insisted. And a lot nervous.

"Let's try again on the count of three," Jill said. Maybe if she made this more clinical she'd feel less anxious. She pressed her forehead to his and held his gaze. "One, two…"

Before Jill got to three Adrian covered her lips with his. All thought of keeping this clinical were gone in an instant. "I lied…you know what you're doing," she mumbled against his pouty lips.

"Told you," he teased softly and gave her another soft kiss.

Jill returned the kiss and shifted so she was halfway on his lap. Adrian wasn't expecting that and almost dropped her. Getting their movements in sync was proving to be awkward. It didn't help that she knew exactly what he was thinking. At the moment it was thoughts of 'Is this a good idea?'

His arms wrapped around her waist as she finally settled comfortably in his lap. "Adrian…" she said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked and looked up. His green eyes locking with her jade ones.

"Thank you," she said. She nuzzled her nose against his.

That seemed to relax him and his mind focused more on the task at hand. In turn Jill was able to stop worrying and let herself enjoy this, which was the whole point.

Adrian's hand moved from her back and up her side, slowly inching his way under the fabric of her tank. Jill sighed softly and pressed her lips against his again. This time she parted them, trying to grant his tongue access. His hand rested just underneath the clasp on her bra.

"You're not going to hurt me," Jill assured him. With those words spoken he unhooked the clasp, the straps falling away from her shoulders as slipped his tongue past her lips.

"Oh," Adrian groaned as Jill's tongue met his inside her warm and wet mouth. He slowly started to lean her back against the arm of the couch. He had been anxious about this, but now that it was happening…those fears were melting away.

After they came up for a breath Jill stretched her arms upward and pulled away her tank top and bra, unceremoniously dropping them onto the floor. This was the first time Adrian had ever seen Jill like this. He swallowed hard as his eyes studied her half naked form.

"You're gorgeous," Adrian murmured. His eyes looked up to meet hers again.

"And since I can see inside your head I know you're telling the truth," Jill said with a soft chuckle. Her fingertips trailed down the buttons on his shirt. "My turn to see what's under here." She guided her hands back up and fumbled with the buttons. Nerves were starting to take hold again.

"It's okay," Adrian said softly. "We can go slow or we can stop," he assured her.

"No, no…it's fine," Jill said. She finally managed to get his shirt open. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders and ran his hands over his toned chest.

"Is it okay if I…" he trailed off, his gaze now resting on her chest.

Jill bit on her lip shyly. "Yes…" she replied.

Adrian pressed a gentle kiss in the valley between her breasts and then rested his weight on top of her. His lips found hers again and his palm covered her chest, kneading slowly as they kissed.

Jill's body instinctively arched up towards his touch and a few expletives slipped from her throat. She grasped the hair on the back of his neck and drew him closer to her. After he had given her right side some attention he switched his hand to the other.

"Is this okay?" Adrian murmured, sucking lightly on her lower lip.

Jill whimpered a reply, "Yes…" she said. "Are you…okay?" she asked him. His erection was pretty obvious against her leg.

"Uh huh," Adrian confirmed. He was aching for some kind of friction, but he didn't want to go there yet.

"Let me…" Jill murmured and rested her free hand on the zipper on his jeans. She lowered the zipper and pushed the denim and boxers lower in one swoop. Her fingers finally found him. She grasped him firmly in her palm. He was hard to the touch.

"Fuck," Adrian cried when he felt her hand.

What she could see inside his head was a mash up of colors and stars. At least she knew she was doing this right. She slowly guided her hand back and forth along his length.

"We should go…to my room," Adrian said, exercising every bit of self control he had at the moment. He knew if Jill kept going like that he was going to have to take her right there and that was not the point of the night.

They untangled from one another and sat on the couch, both taking in deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked sincerely.

Jill looked at him, her face flushed. "Yes," she said. "This is…this is right…it's what I want."

Adrian got up to his feet and scooped up Jill, who looked shaky on her legs, and carried her to the bedroom.

"You didn't make your bed," Jill pointed out as he laid her on the silky sheets.

"Saves us some time," he teased her. Once she was settled on the mattress he kicked off the clothes that were pooling at his feet and gently tugged away Jill's skirt and panties. Once they were both rid of their clothes Adrian crawled on top of her and straddled her waist. He linked their fingers together and squeezed her hands gently. "Are you sure?" he asked for the hundredth time.

Inside his head Jill could see his nervousness. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to ruin what they had. He loved her too much to lose her to anything that might result from this. "I'm sure," she said softly. She knew he'd take care of her.

He pressed a light kiss to her lips and then fumbled in the bedside table for a condom. After he took care of that he rolled back on top of her. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he said.

"Okay," Jill whispered. She knew this was going to be painful, but she hoped it was a good kind.

Adrian wet his finger and slowly pushed the digit inside of her. She was extremely tight and wanted her to get used to the feeling before he entered her himself. She gasped softly, but slowly started to relax as his finger slid in and out of her center. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, rolling her hips in time with his finger and eventually fingers. A low purr escaped from deep within her throat.

He only grew more aroused between the feeling of her around his fingers and the sounds she was making because of him. He carefully pulled out of her and gave her a deep kiss as he finally fit himself inside of her.

Jill wrapped her arms around him tightly. She bit rather hard on his shoulder as she adjusted to him. "Oh my god…" she cried softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Adrian asked quickly, sounding slightly panicked.

"No, no…just…I need a second," Jill murmured. Once he was fully inside she relaxed her body and then eventually wrapped her legs around his waist as the pain dulled. "Okay," she said.

Adrian kissed her lips gently and then pressed his forehead to hers as he moved against her. He opened up his eyes and saw her face all scrunched up. "Jill, open your eyes," he whispered.

Slowly Jill blinked her eyes open to look up at him. He nuzzled his nose gently against hers. "Hi beautiful, try to move with me," he encouraged her.

Jill nodded her head slowly and rolled up her hips as he pressed against her. "Oh…" she groaned. This felt much better.

"There you go, sweetheart…there you go…" he whispered. Slowly but surely Jill's tension went away and the two moved with a slow and steady rhythm.

They started to kiss again, the pressure between them finally hitting its peak. Adrian moaned into her mouth as he lost control and let himself go.

"I'm so…close…" Jill panted in labored breaths.

"I got you…I got you…" Adrian assured her and helped her work towards her own release which she met with a soft cry of his name. "Good girl…good girl," he said softly as he kissed on her shoulder and then her cheek. After a few moments he slipped out of her and rolled over onto his back.

Silence hung in the air between them. Once Jill was able to think again she found herself inside Adrian's head again…more stars and colors. She smiled to herself and then over at him. "Thank you…"

Adrian tilted his head and smiled back. "Anytime, Jailbait," he whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

Chapter Five

A month's time had passed since the night Jill and Adrian shared. One of her biggest fears was that things between them would be different. On top of all the changes coming up in her life she didn't want to add this to the list. Luckily her worries were unfounded. Her relationship with Adrian remained the same as it always had. If anything she felt closer to him.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Jesse asked her after Jill opened the door to her room. Tonight was their official engagement party.

Jill looked down at her dress. "Yes," she replied after she looked back up at him.

"Don't you think it's a little…tight?" Jesse asked.

"It's my normal size," Jill said. She smoothed the silk with her hands.

"Whatever. You don't have time to change and thankfully it will be dark in there anyway," Jesse replied. He offered his arm.

Jill inwardly sighed. She closed and locked her door before taking his arm and letting him guide her down to the grand ballroom. In the time since she had first met Jesse his attitude hadn't improved. She was hoping he might grow on her, but that hadn't happened either. He was still the same charmer in public and bully behind closed doors. Lissa seemed happy, though, and Jill didn't want to disappoint her so she kept her concerns to herself. People could get used to anything…she'd just have to get used to this.

The ballroom was decorated in fall oranges and yellows. Jesse was right, the lighting was very soft, giving the space a romantic feel. Almost every royal Jill knew (and didn't know) was gathered in the room. She craned her neck, trying to spot Adrian, but it appeared he was going to be fashionably late. She didn't have time to slip into his head and see where he was before the receiving line started.

After an hour Jill's cheeks hurt from smiling and her hands were raw from shaking so many others. She felt a little woozy too. The air in the room was stifling. Once the line died down she excused herself and stepped outside. She took a few deep breaths before sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey, Jailbait," Adrian said, taking the seat next to her.

"I'd smile, but my face might crack," Jill replied as she looked over at her friend.

"It's the thought that counts," Adrian said. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied. "It was getting kind of crowded in there."

"I know this sounds weird, but you're looking kind of pale," he said.

Jill felt her cheeks with her palm. She was a little clammy. "I'll have to have some blood," she reasoned. "I didn't have time earlier."

"I'll walk you to the feeder," Adrian offered.

The two stood up and made their way to the room where the feeders were stationed.

"I'll be happy when tonight is over," Jill told him.

"I'm sure you'll be happy when this year is over," Adrian replied. "Is anything getting any better?"

She shook her head no. "At least it's not worse," she said.

Before Adrian could reply Jill was guided into a private room to get something to eat. When she emerged a few minutes later she didn't look or feel any better.

"Jill, I think you might need to see the doc…" Adrian's sentence was cut off as her lanky frame crumbled to the floor.

…

"Jill…Jill…can you hear me?" Adrian asked.

Jill slowly blinked her eyes open. "What happened?" she asked. She swallowed a few times. Her throat felt thick.

"You passed out after you fed. The doctor's doing some tests," Adrian explained. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You scared me, Jailbait." He handed her a cup of water with a straw in it.

"Sorry," Jill apologized after she had taken a few sips. "Does everyone know?" she asked nervously.

Adrian shook his head. "I mean Jesse and Lissa do, but not the rest of the party." He took the cup away from her and set it on the bedside table.

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief. "That would be embarrassing." She pushed herself up so she was sitting.

"Do you feel any better?" Adrian asked. He fluffed her pillow behind her.

"Just tired, but not like I did before," Jill explained. "Maybe it's just a bug."

As if on cue the doctor walked into the room. "You're looking much better," he commented when he saw Jill sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked before Jill could even open her mouth.

"Everything came back normal," the doctor assured them. "But you're blood test did indicate that you're pregnant. Congratulations, princess."

Jill blinked a few times. "I'm what?" she asked him.

"Pregnant," he repeated himself. "About four weeks along. I'm going to send the nurse in and she'll explain the vitamins you'll need to be taking. And rest…you'll need lots of rest. She'll also set up your first check up. Congratulations, again." He patted her arm with his hand and exited the room.

"Adrian…" Jill said and turned to find him sitting in the bedside chair with his face in his hands.

"He did not just say that," Adrian said, mainly to the floor. He finally looked up. "Please tell me you slept with Jesse," he said.

She made a face. "No," she replied. "You know I didn't."

"But we were careful," Adrian said.

"Apparently not careful enough," Jill said. She sank back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "Shit…the doctor can't tell anyone, right?"

"No," he replied. "But I think it's going to be a little obvious soon."

She rolled her eyes. "No kidding." She ran her hand over her face. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Adrian finally spoke up. "Just…umm…whatever you need me to do, okay? I'm here."

"Do you want this…?" Jill asked him. "I mean I know we're not together…"

"I'll be the first to admit I never wanted kids, but I mean now that it's happening…I mean, it's okay," Adrian stammered. "If you want it."

"It's confusing," Jill stammered herself. "I don't not want it."

Adrian scooted his chair closer to her and held her hand. "Then we'll make it work," he said, his voice much more firm this time. "As long as no one kills us first."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

Chapter Six

"Do you have any idea how stupid both of you are?" Lissa exclaimed.

Jill sank further into her chair. She knew telling Lissa this unexpected news wouldn't be easy, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"Maybe if you hadn't forced Jill into this situation…" Adrian started to say.

"Oh!" the queen cried. "So now this is my fault?"

"Please, please…don't fight," Jill interrupted the squabble. "I know this isn't ideal, but it's the reality of the…"

Jill's sentence was cut off by her sister. "There's no way Jesse is going to want to marry you now," Lissa said, looking at her as if she ruined. "We were going to be able to accomplish so many things with the Zeklos' help," she said with a sigh.

"Wasn't this partially about Jill having a baby?" Adrian asked. "She fulfilled that end of the bargain."

"But with the wrong person!" Lissa said. "Once again you've made a mess that I have to clean up." Jill frowned. It's not like she had asked to be attacked all those years ago. She opened her mouth to protest, but Lissa continued, "I'll speak with Jesse…privately and hope I can salvage this…"

Adrian shook his head as he got up to his feet. "If having great power means becoming a bitch then I'm glad not to have any authority over the Moroi world," he said.

Jill blinked back the tears collecting in her eyes as he stormed out of the room. "I'll be in touch when I know something," Lissa said to Jill. "Please stay out of trouble."

She nodded her head and slowly walked out of Lissa's office. Adrian was leaning against the wall. "That went worse than anticipated," she said.

"She has absolutely lost her mind," Adrian said to her. "And spirit has nothing to do with it." He looked down at his watch. "Come on…it's almost time for your appointment."

Jill fell in step alongside of him quietly as they headed towards the doctor's office. Today was her first check up and ultrasound. She was more nervous than she wanted to admit. She didn't even have to share a bond with Adrian to know he was too.

"Did you tell your dad yet?" she asked him.

"Nah," he said with a shrug. "He'll find out through the rumor mill soon enough. Have you talked to your mom?"

Jill nodded her head yes. "She was upset at first, but cooled off by the end of the conversation," she replied.

"No matter what I'm on your side, okay?" Adrian said to her. "And with any luck you'll get out of the Jesse thing."

"She'll probably just find someone else for me to marry," Jill reasoned.

"Maybe me," he said with a wink as he pulled the door open for her.

Jill stepped inside the office and chewed on her cheek. The thought of that wasn't awful. At least they got along. She checked in with the nurse and was quickly ushered back to the exam room. After checking her blood pressure and weight the nurse handed her a gown and told her the doctor would be with her shortly.

"Turn around," she instructed Adrian.

He rolled his eyes. "I have seen you naked before," he replied.

"Which is the reason we're here," she pointed out. With her finger she gestured for him to turn and he did so. She stripped out of her clothes and into the flimsy paper gown before settling on the exam table. "Okay," she told him.

Adrian turned back around and walked over to her side. He fiddled with the instruments on the table. "What is all this stuff?"

"Stuff you shouldn't be touching," Jill said. "You're good practice for when this baby comes along," she added.

"We could only be so lucky that the little guy will be like me," Adrian joked.

"Can you just sit down…you're making me nervous," Jill said.

"Okay, okay," he said and took a seat as the door swung open.

"Hello, princess," the doctor greeted her. He set her file down on the counter. "How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Just tired mostly," Jill replied.

"Sick at all?" he asked.

Jill shook her head no. "Not really," she replied.

"That's good," the doctor said. "I'm going to do a quick exam and then the tech will come in for the ultrasound."

"Okay," Jill said.

The doctor helped get her situated on the table. "How about you…how are you feeling?" he asked Adrian as he checked Jill over.

"A little sick myself," Adrian replied. Jill promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof," he muttered and rubbed his side. "Good," he amended.

"Everything looks fine to me," he said. "Just make sure to stay hydrated and eat enough for both of you. Light exercise is fine, but make sure you get plenty of rest. I'll see you again in a few weeks."

Jill and Adrian both thanked the doctor and as he left the room the ultrasound tech came in. She squirted some jelly on Jill's stomach and waved a wand over her barely there bump.

"I don't see anything," Adrian said, squinting at the screen.

"Right…there," the tech said, pointing at a little blob on the monitor.

"Oh…wow…" Jill muttered when she saw the little flutter.

"The baby is about the size of a sesame seed right now," the tech explained to them.

"When will we be able to find out the sex?" Adrian asked.

"Do you want to know?" Jill asked him.

"Kind of…yeah. Don't you?" Adrian replied, looking down at her.

"I guess we don't need any other surprises," she mused.

"You have time to decide…we won't be able to tell for a few more weeks," the tech explained. She printed out two pictures for them and cleaned off Jill's stomach. "You can get dressed and then schedule your next appointment at the desk."

"Thank you," Jill replied. She stared at the picture in her hand and looked over at Adrian who was quietly studying his. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He looked up. "You know what I'm thinking…you always do," he said.

"Yeah, but…I just want to hear you say it," Jill said.

He smiled fondly at the picture and then at her. "I think this is pretty cool," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

After the appointment Jill went back to her room to rest and Adrian returned to his apartment. She promised she'd call him the second she heard from Lissa. Just as she was lying down to take a nap her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jill asked.

"You should thank all your lucky stars," Lissa said to her.

"What?" Jill replied in confusion.

"Jesse is still going to marry you. We'll have to push the wedding until after the baby is born, but he's still willing to go through with it," Lissa replied.

"Oh, I umm…" Jill stammered.

"A thank you would be nice. It took a lot of convincing on my part," Lissa informed her.

"Thank you," she said, though the comment sounded hollow.

"We're going to try to keep your pregnancy on a need to know basis right now," Lissa explained.

"How are you going to explain it once I start to show?" Jill asked curiously.

"That you and Jesse simply got…carried away," Lissa replied.

"Wait…the baby is going to be passed off as Jesse's?" she asked her sister.

"Of course," Lissa said in reply.

"But Adrian…he wants to be involved," Jill said.

"He's your best friend. No one will think it's strange that you're spending a lot of time together. And I'm sure a large deposit into his bank account will change his mind about the rest," Lissa replied.

"Adrian's not like that!" Jill exclaimed. "And this isn't fair. It's his baby."

"I forget how young you are sometimes," Lissa said with a sigh. "It's in everyone's best interest to keep Adrian out of this."

"That's not fair," Jill said again, on the verge of tears.

"Life isn't fair, Jill," Lissa replied and with that she hung up.

Jill stared at the phone before tossing it across the room. She curled up in a ball on the bed. Maybe if she made herself small enough she could just disappear.

…

The sound of the ringing phone woke up Jill. She was honestly surprised the device was still in one piece. She crawled out of bed and retrieved it from the ground. Adrian's face flashed across the screen as the caller.

"I've called you like fifty times!" Adrian exclaimed when she answered the phone.

"I fell asleep," Jill said. She crawled back under the covers.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked, referring to Lissa.

Jill twisted a piece of her hair around her finger. "She called," she confirmed.

"And?" Adrian prompted her.

"Jesse still wants to get married," Jill replied. "I guess Lissa spun the story in a favorable way."

"I wonder how…" Adrian commented.

"By telling him he would be considered the baby's father," Jill admitted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Adrian roared.

Jill held the phone away from her ear. She was surprised she wasn't deaf. "I wish I was. I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her…" she said, growing more upset by the second.

"What is wrong with her? We used to be friends, but it's like…god damn it!" Adrian said, clearly frustrated.

"She didn't think you'd care," Jill murmured softly.

"You don't think that…do you?" Adrian asked.

"Me? No!" Jill said quickly.

"It's my freakin' kid! You're my best friend! Didn't think I'd care. God, she is a piece of work," Adrian spat.

"I'm sorry," Jill said again, feeling the need to apologize.

Adrian sighed into the receiver. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled. You don't need any added stress. This is just unbelievable," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," she said honestly.

"I'll be right over. Just don't move, okay?" he said to her. He hung up before she had a chance to respond.

…

A few hours later the pair sat on Jill's bed eating pizza out of the box. Adrian's mood was still sour, but he seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"I'm going to talk to her and make sure she understands that this isn't going to fly with me. I'm going to be this baby's father," he told Jill.

"I didn't realize how important it was to you," Jill said.

"You and I both know what it's like to grow up without a father," Adrian said. "And this baby needs a stable one…not Jesse," he scoffed.

"You're the stable one?" Jill teased.

Adrian's face finally lightened a little. "Sick, isn't it?" he replied.

Jill leaned back against her pillows. "Do you think this stems from Lissa being upset she can't have children? Or do you think something is up with her and Christian? Is spirit getting to her? Her job?" Jill pondered.

"Personally I'm going with the pod person theory," Adrian said. He tossed the half empty box on the ground before he crawled up beside Jill. "The girl we've been talking to for the past few months is an imposter."

Jill chuckled. "That is kind of how it seems," she agreed. "I just wanted her to be proud of me. It seems like everything I do is wrong," she said softly. "Everything I am is wrong."

"It's not you," Adrian replied. "You are a wonderful and sweet and kind and beautiful person. It's her fault for not wanting to be a part of your life."

Jill felt her eyes welling up. "There is no way this baby isn't going to know you. I don't care if Lissa's mad at me forever," she said. "I know my life is definitely better because of you."

He rested his hand on her stomach. "And I'm better because of both of you," he said.

Jill smiled and wiped at her cheeks. "Freakin' hormones," she muttered. But deep in her heart she knew it was more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

Jill knew she couldn't avoid Jesse forever…as much as she would have liked to. Lissa set up a lunch for them a few days after the new 'deal' was in set. She scooted her chair into place after Jesse had pulled it out for her. She took a sip of water from her glass. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the baby or…

"I must admit a summer wedding will be much nicer than a winter one," Jesse commented as he took his own seat. "Good thing you can't keep your legs closed."

Jill choked on the water going down her throat. So much for this conversation going civilly. "It wasn't like that," she said when she found her voice again.

"No? What was it like then, princess?" Jesse asked, tilting his head to the side. "Because it seems to me that you are a slut."

Jill's face flushed. "Then why do you even want to marry me?" she asked.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked her. "You're a Dragomir. Your sister is queen."

"Okay, so you want the power," Jill said to him. "But what hold do you have over my sister? Why does she want you to marry me?"

"Connections, money…it's all very cut and dry," Jesse said. "She scratches our backs and we scratch hers."

"She's never been like that," she muttered.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," Jesse said. "There are a lot of hard choices she's had to make because of her status. But don't worry, everyone will be happy in the long run."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Jill asked him.

"Not at all," Jesse assured her, but she definitely didn't feel assured.

"And why don't you want Adrian involved with the baby?" she asked him.

"Because I say so. It's as simple as that," Jesse replied.

…

The next few months passed in a blur. Jill dutifully made wedding plans (she mostly just nodded at what Lissa suggested) as the baby grew bigger and bigger inside of her. The only saving graces were that Jesse was away from Court quite often on business and that despite what Lissa told him Adrian had been sticking by Jill. The more time they spent together the more Jill realized her feelings for Adrian were more than just friendship. But because she knew he didn't think of her in that way she didn't say anything to him.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything," Adrian insisted as he looked at the ultra sound monitor.

"Right there," the tech pointed to the screen. They had been trying for the past several visits to determine if the baby was a boy or a girl. It appeared today was their lucky day as the baby was in a good position. "It's a girl. Believe me. I've been doing this for years."

Jill giggled. "I think Adrian just wants it to be a boy," he said.

"I didn't say that," he huffed. "I just don't see anything."

"Right, you don't see anything. That's how we know it's a girl," Jill snickered.

The tech printed out two new pictures for them and sent them on their way after Jill was dressed. Jill couldn't help but laugh again as Adrian scrunched up his face as he examined the picture. "It's not like those hidden image things," she said.

"I guess we'll just have to take her word for it then, huh?" Adrian said looking over at Jill.

"She has been doing this for awhile," Jill said with a giggle.

"A baby girl…wow. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this," he said with a sigh. "We'll have to think of a name. Unless, of course, Lissa has already picked that out."

Jill frowned. "It wouldn't surprise me," she said.

Adrian leaned down and kissed her bump. "Don't worry, butternut squash. We'll think of a good name," he said.

Jill laughed at the term of affection. The tech had told them earlier the baby was about the size of a butternut squash. "Hopefully something non food related," she replied.

"Fine. Shoot down all my awesome ideas. What do you want to do tonight?" Adrian asked her, looking up at her.

"I could use some help with the nursery," Jill said. "Do you think you can build a crib?"

"I can barely open a jar of peanut butter," Adrian replied.

"Well, we can look at all the cute clothes and oo and ahh them," Jill reasoned.

"Sold!" Adrian exclaimed. He straightened up and wrapped his arm around Jill, guiding her towards the new house she was going to share with Jesse and the baby. "Where's Prince Charming?" he asked.

"He's at St. Vlad's doing…something," she said. "I don't exactly remember."

"You mean you don't care," Adrian amended.

"That too," Jill snickered.

Upon arriving at the house Jill unlocked the door and led him up to nursery.

"I'm going to do a mural," Adrian announced after studying the blank wall.

"You are?" Jill asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It'll match the animal theme you have going on." He gestured to the mobile and sheets she had already purchased.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," Jill said with a smile.

Adrian rubbed his hands together. "Now let me see this crib," he said.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening trying to piece together the wooden contraption. They spent more laughing than actually doing anything productive.

"I need to take a break," Jill said to him.

"You've been sitting there the whole time...what exactly are you taking a break from?" Adrian asked.

"Shut up. I'm carrying your child," Jill huffed.

"Yeah, yeah...hollow excuse," he teased her. He took her hand and helped her up. They walked into the living room and settled on the couch.

"What do you think of this place?" she asked him.

"It's big," he replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel very homey to me either," Jill said with a sigh.

Adrian looked over at her. "Once the baby gets here things will be better," he said.

"Once I figure out how to run away from here I'll feel better," she said with a chuckle.

"Ooo where are we going?" Adrian asked her.

Jill smiled when he used the word 'we'. "Palm Springs," she joked.

"A little too dry for my taste, but it'll do in a pinch," Adrian replied.

Jill swallowed at the sincerity in his words. Maybe if she told him how she felt... "Hey, Adrian," she said.

"What's up, Jailbait?" he asked her.

"Have you ever thought about really running away?" she asked softly.

"The three of us?" Adrian asked her.

She nodded her head. "I think we could make it work..." she said, leaning in closer to him.

"You'd leave everything here behind? I mean I know you don't want to marry Jesse, but it's not like you're in love with me..." Adrian said softly. Their faces were inches apart now.

The rest of the world seemed to disappear in that moment. The only thing that mattered was the two of them (well three). Jill licked her lips and just as she mustered up the courage to tell him she was, in fact, in love with him the phone rang. This broke them both of out of their momentary trance.

"You should get that," Adrian said, shaking his head slightly. "I'll see about dinner."

Jill nodded dumbly. What had she almost done? She knew for a fact that Adrian didn't think of her in that way. The phone ringing had been a blessing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

Chapter Nine

"What is all this?" Jill asked as she walked into Adrian's apartment. He had called her earlier in the morning asking her to come over that afternoon.

"This…" he said gesturing to the plethora of gifts on the coffee table. "…is your baby shower."

"My what?" Jill asked with a chuckle.

"It's not like Lissa is going to throw you a proper one," Adrian reasoned. He put his hand on her back and guided her to the couch. "So I decided to do that honors."

Jill sat down and looked up at him. "This is kind of amazing," she said with a smile. "It feels like my birthday and Christmas."

Adrian smiled down at her. "I'm glad you like it. Now open up the presents," he encouraged her.

"You're acting like you don't know what's inside," she said with a laugh. She selected a large flowery bag from the pile.

"I just hope I picked out the right kind of stuff," he said, taking a seat next to her. "There were so many different kinds of things."

"You did this all yourself?" Jill asked, removing the tissue paper from the bag.

"Don't sound so surprised," Adrian playfully huffed. "Okay, well…the lady at the store gave her opinion," he added.

Jill smiled as she held up the tiny outfit from inside the bag. "Well, she has very good taste. This is adorable."

"It's hard to believe someone can be so small," Adrian said.

Jill rested her on her belly. "Doesn't feel so small," she said with a chuckle.

"Shh, don't listen to your mother," Adrian said to the bump. "You're perfect."

Jill laughed again and opened up a box that contained soft plush animals. "These will look great in the nursery," she said to him. She nuzzled the little lion next to her cheek.

"I had a stuffed lion when I was little. I figured it'd be like a tradition," Adrian said.

"That's so sweet," Jill said happily. She selected another bag and pulled out another outfit. "She's going to have more clothes than me."

"I thought we could bring her home from the hospital in that one," Adrian suggested with a hopeful look on his face.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Jill said with a fond smile. "It's just so much."

"One more….a very special one," he said and produced a box from behind the couch.

Jill unwrapped the box carefully and found a pretty necklace with a heart shaped charm inside. "For me?" she asked.

"I just know this is hard for you and I wanted you to be happy," Adrian replied softly.

Jill's heart got all fluttery when he spoke like that. She set down the box and leaned over to hug him tightly. "You're gonna make me cry," she said.

"No, don't cry…I don't do well with crying," Adrian said with a chuckle as he rubbed her back.

She chuckled a little and pulled back. "Well, you better get used to a crying baby," she said.

"We don't have to worry about things like that," Adrian insisted. "I already told you she's going to be perfect."

…

"Too bad the baby never gets to be the size of a watermelon. That'd be a cool nickname," Adrian mused as they left the doctor's office.

"I, for one, am glad the baby never gets that big…do you know what I'd look like?" Jill asked him. Adrian tilted his head to get a good look at her and imagine the prospect. She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of food, we need to go feed."

After making their way to the feeders Jill checked them in and was immediately called back. Adrian flipped through an outdated magazine while he waited his turn. He looked up when he heard the door open. Jesse strolled in.

"I thought you were out of town," Adrian said.

"Hello to you too," Jesse said. He checked in and took a seat. The receptionist left the desk to see which feeder was available. "I'm back from my trip. Not that I need to check in with you."

"Jill's fine in case you were wondering. She had a check up today," he told him.

"Okay," Jesse said with a shrug.

"Nice way to show concern about your child," Adrian said.

"The kid's going to St. Vladimir's as soon as it's old enough. I'm not too invested," Jesse replied.

"What?" Adrian exclaimed.

"Did I stutter?" Jesse asked him.

"There is no way Jill is going to just ship the kid off," Adrian said.

"We all go there. It's not a punishment," Jesse said.

"Yeah, when the time is right," he said. "Not just to get rid of the child."

"Too bad you don't have a say," Jesse reminded him. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Adrian.

Adrian made a face. Jesse was looking at him pretty intensely. "Take a picture...it'll last longer," he said.

Jill emerged from the other room. "Jesse...you're back in town," she said.

"And you're VERY big," Jesse said, eying her protruding stomach.

"She's pregnant, you moron. She's supposed to gain weight. Come on, Jill. I can't be around this much stupid," Adrian said.

"But you didn't feed," Jill pointed out.

"I'll come back later," Adrian replied.

Jill started to follow Adrian out of the office. "Huh, you are capable of following directions," Jesse said. "You always seem to want to fight me, but whatever Adrian says goes, huh?"

Adrian spun around. "Maybe it's because I'm not a monster," he said.

"What did you call me?" Jesse asked.

Jill started panicking. If word of this got back to Lissa she was going to hear about it. "I need to go lay down. Let's go."

Jesse shook his head and walked back towards the feeder rooms while Adrian and Jill left.

"Sorry, Jailbait. I just can't stand that guy," Adrian apologized.

"You have to be more careful. I'm still in deep shit with Lissa. I don't want to make it worse," she said.

Adrian nodded his head and they walked quietly back towards Jill's new house.

"Apparently word travels faster than we thought," Adrian said when they found a very grouchy looking Lissa on the front porch.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the love! It means the world to me._

Chapter Ten

"It's one thing to disagree with my choice for you behind closed doors, but in public? How could you two do that?" Lissa lectured them after they were all inside. She paced back and forth across the living room floor.

"I'm not sure what kind of hold Jesse has on you, but it must be air tight if you can't see what a fucktard he is! He's making Jill miserable," Adrian said.

"Jesse comes from a good family..." Lissa started.

"Who gives a shit?" Adrian said. "If anything I wish I would have decked him. Smug asshole deserves a beat down."

"This is exactly why you can't be around the baby or Jill," Lissa said. "You're completely unpredictable."

"And you're completely insane. What happened to you, Liss? This isn't you," Adrian said, his tone more concerned now.

"I don't have to listen to this. Come on, Jill. I'm taking you back to your room," Lissa said.

"No! She doesn't have to listen to you," Adrian insisted. "Come on, Jill."

"Both of you stop it!" Jill said. "I'm not supposed to be under stress!" She got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked her.

"To get a minute to myself," she said and waddled away as fast as she could.

Once Jill was outside she took a deep breath of fresh air. Now that Adrian and Lissa's argument was just a rumble in the distance she could actually hear herself think. "Jill, Jill...get a hold of yourself," she said with a sigh.

"The first sign you're going crazy is talking to yourself," Jesse commented.

"Shit! You scared me!" she said when he snuck up on her. She put her hand over her chest.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Jill asked him with a huff.

"I was on my way to see you," he said. "I wanted to apologize."

Jill gave him a skeptical look. "You wanted to apologize?" she asked him.

"I know...hard to believe, right?" Jesse said with a sheepish chuckle. "But if you give me a chance I can explain."

Jill had never seen Jesse like this before. He seemed so sincere. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time believing you feel bad," she said.

"I know. I deserve that, but let me at least walk you back to your place," Jesse said. He locked eyes with her, an earnest expression on his face.

Jill gazed back at him and relented. "Okay," she agreed as they fell instep alongside of each other. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"Fine," he said with a shrug. "My father is trying to groom me for the family business. There's still a bit of a learning curve."

"You know...I really don't know that much about you," she said.

"We could fix that," Jesse said. "Why don't you let me in?"

"Okay," Jill replied and unlocked the door to her room inside Lissa's house.

Jill tossed her purse and keys onto the table in the hallway and showed Jesse towards her little living room area. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"Why don't you sit on the couch," Jesse suggested.

"Okay," Jill agreed and sank into the cushions.

"Now, look at me, princess," Jesse said to her. He knelt in front of her as she obeyed and held his gaze. "You were very upset after you left Lissa and Adrian. You were upset that they were trying to control you. You decided you wanted some control back so you cut yourself...but you cut too deep."

"I was very upset," Jill agreed. She looked down and saw Jesse produce a knife from his pocket. She took it into her hands. "So I cut...but I cut too deep."

"Very good," Jesse said with a smile. "Cut, princess."

Unable to stop herself from doing anything but listen to him Jill cut deep into her wrist. "And now the other one," Jesse instructed her. Jill obeyed and cut the other wrist. "Good. Now I don't need to worry about you ruining things. Sleep well, princess," he said. He set the knife down haphazardly on the ground and snuck out the window.

Jill started to feel woozy as she laid down on the couch, closing her eyes. She felt herself drift away from her body. She was light and peaceful and didn't have a worry in the world.

…

"Jill! Jill! What did he do to you?" a far away voice cried.

Jill wanted to reply but she couldn't. The light in the distance was much more appealing than the voice calling to her. She walked towards it and was swallowed up.

"Can you heal her?!" Lissa yelled at Adrian. "You did it before! Adrian! She's not breathing!"

"I don't think I can do it again...is that even possible?" Adrian asked.

"Try! You have to do something!" Lissa yelled.

Adrian put his hands on Jill and concentrated. "Please don't let her be gone forever...please...come back, Jill..." he whimpered softly.

After what felt like an eternity for Lissa and Adrian, but very suddenly to Jill she pulled away from the light and reconnected with her body. Her eyes popped open and she saw Lissa and Adrian looking down at her.

"You're okay!" Adrian exclaimed while Lissa set to working healing the wounds on her wrists.

"I...died..." Jill stammered. "You...saved me...again..." She winced a little and grabbed her stomach.

"You really need to knock off this whole dying business. You're not a cat. I don't know how many lives you have," Adrian joked, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jill screamed as a terrible pain shot through her stomach.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Lissa asked, looking at her with a concern she had never seen her sister exhibit before.

"The baby...something's wrong...ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jill screamed again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Many thanks to all my readers! I hope you enjoy the conclusion._

Chapter Eleven

Catherine Tatiana Dragomir may have been small, but she was a fighter from day one. Despite being born several weeks too early she was going to make it. Adrian and Jill sat outside the incubator that held their baby girl.

"She has your eyes," Jill murmured. She was in total awe of their daughter.

"I think she looks like you," Adrian whispered in a similar state of amazement.

Jill peered over the top of the incubator and smiled over at him. "We did good," she said to him.

"Damn right we did," Adrian grinned back.

The nurse came into the nursery to bring Jill back to her room. Adrian followed behind her and settled in the seat next to the bed. "You promised you'd tell me everything," Jill said to him.

"You don't want to hear it all," Adrian insisted.

"You promised when I was stronger. I'm stronger now," Jill replied.

He sighed. "Jesse was compelling everyone the whole time. It turns out he's a spirit user...that's how he was able to use compulsion on Lissa. His whole plan all along was to kill you so Lissa would lose the throne and he could run for the seat..." he explained.

Jill paled as she listened to the story. "I knew he was a jerk, but...he really is a monster..." she whispered. "How did you know to come find me that night?"

"Lissa and I stopped arguing and started talking. That's when we realized he had been using compulsion the whole time. We left the house to find you and tell you what we had figured out. When we got to your room we saw him leaving through the window and knew something was wrong...I mean we weren't expecting to find you...you know, but thank god we did," Adrian said.

"I thought you had to be looking at someone for compulsion to work," Jill said.

"All of his…business trips…were to a Moroi in Montana who has some kind of concoction that you put in someone's drink to make the compulsion last longer. He had been spiking her tea," Adrian explained.

"Why didn't he ever use it on me before...to get me on his side?" she wondered.

"It's probably best not to try and figure out his obviously unbalanced mind," Adrian replied.

"I don't think I can thank you enough...for everything...all this time...you've always been the one there for me," Jill said.

"You're my best friend," Adrian said. "The mother of my beautiful little girl. I'd do anything for you."

"Adrian, I think that I'm...I mean I know that I'm…" Jill started.

"Can I have a minute with my sister?" Lissa asked, poking her head into the room. In that moment Jill wanted to throw something at her.

"Yeah, sure," Adrian said. He kissed Jill's cheek and excused himself from the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lissa asked her.

"Better. Umm...Adrian told me everything about Jesse," she said.

"I'm so sorry. If I realized what he was doing...I should have listened to you," Lissa said.

"You've never listened to me before. Or really seemed interested in what I had to say...or just me in general," Jill admitted.

"I never knew how to connect with you," Lissa said. "But that's not an excuse. I should have tried."

"Will you try now?" Jill asked hopefully.

Lissa smiled softly. "Yes," she said. "I want to get to know you and my gorgeous niece," she said sincerely.

The two sisters chatted awhile longer until Jill fell asleep. The next morning Adrian was there to visit with Catherine and take Jill home. Though unconventional the three of them would be moving into the house meant for Jill and Jesse once Catherine was able to leave the hospital.

"Ready to go home?" Adrian asked her.

"I hate leaving her here," Jill said with a sigh.

"She's in the best hands here," Adrian assured her. "And we can visit whenever we want."

Reluctantly Jill let Adrian drive her home. He set her up in the master bedroom with the remote, the phone, and more magazines than a newsstand.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Adrian asked.

"Can we talk?" Jill asked. They were home alone. Nothing could interrupt them this time. She patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"Sure," Adrian said. He sat down on the mattress and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I'm in love with you," Jill said before anyone or anything could stop her. She made sure to keep up the wall blocking her mind from his. She didn't want to know if he was going to reject her ahead of time.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked, after a moment's pause.

"I kept getting interrupted," she said with a soft chuckle. "If I made things weird...I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. Especially after everything we've been through."

"I thought you got this babbling thing under control," he teased her.

"Shut up," Jill said with a chuckle. "God...I embarrassed myself, didn't I?"

Adrian took his finger and put it under her chin, tipping it up to look at him. "I'm in love with you too," he said softly.

"You are?" she asked, not able to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I think I've been in love with you all along," Adrian said softly.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Jill asked. "How did I not know..."

"You've had a lot on your mind," Adrian pointed out.

"But you love me...you really do," Jill said, smiling now.

"I really do," Adrian confirmed.

"Then kiss me already!" Jill exclaimed. She leaned in and met him halfway. The second their lips touched all the drama of the past months melted away. This was the beginning of something wonderful.

...

A month later Catherine was finally able to come home from the hospital. Adrian had painted the animal mural on the wall as well as other paintings to hang in the nursery and in other rooms. The house felt like a home now that their baby was there with them.

"You do have to put her down eventually," Jill said.

"I can do whatever I want with her. She's mine," Adrian said and snuggled Catherine closer to his chest.

"Yeah, she's not going to be spoiled or anything," Jill snickered. She leaned down to kiss Catherine's forehead and then pecked his lips.

"I love you," Adrian said to Jill.

"I love you too," Jill said back. She would never get tired of hearing that or saying it.

"So how many of these little buggers do you want to have?" Adrian asked her. He nuzzled his nose against Catherine's cheek.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself..." Jill asked him.

"You're right. We should give her all our attention right now," he agreed. "Because she's perfect...just like you."

"And you," Jill echoed.

"My perfect family," Adrian said. "I never thought I'd have one."

"We're so happy to be a part of it," Jill said softly.

THE END


End file.
